


Care to Explain?

by saye0036



Series: Care to Explain? [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Angst and Humour, F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M arrives home to a passed out agent and an angry husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Guest

A beautiful spring day had become an annoyance at work. Bond was to blame and M had spent the last 3 hours in the PM's office explaining Bond's antics to the Portuguese Minister.

M climbed the stairs to her flat when the door opened. She gave a slight apologetic smile to Nigel, as she walked past him to deposit her coat and bag.

"Sorry I'm late darling..."

"Sorry may not cover it this time Olivia."

M frowned at her husband of 40 years. "I dare say I've been later."

"You were expecting me home tonight weren't you?"

"Of coarse...why wouldn't you be...did I forget some plans or something?"

"No plans of mine but I may have messed up some of your plans."

"Nigel what are you talking about?"

M moved into the sitting room with her husband,  his arms crossed as he stared pointedly at the sofa.

M moved around the back of the sofa to see a sleeping James Bond. His face appeared bruised and there was blood on his knuckles. What the bloody hell was he doing here? M reached out to touch him, when her husband suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Don't. We need to talk and he's not going to wake up anytime soon, being that drunk."

"Alright. Can we at least go to the kitchen so I can get something to eat?" M moved to the bar and poured herself a scotch. She looked at her husband raising the cup in a questioning manner.

"No...I need to be sober for this conversation."

M followed Nigel into the kitchen and he turned on her. "For christ sake Olivia...he's the same age as our daughter!"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!"

"Nigel I'm sorry but I don't. Yes it was highly inappropriate that he came here to debrief but..."

"DEBRIEF! Is that what they call it these days...debrief... bloody hell!  He's been here before and don't you dare deny it!"

M frowned, but his anger at her for this was making her more than a little angry at his accusations. "For christ sake Nigel he's one of our agents not a lover....oh my....is that it...you think? NIGEL...I would never...he would never."

"Don't play the innocent with me Olivia...it's just like China all over again. The stalking the breaking in, things of yours will start to disappear...I say...by your age I thought we'd be done with it...until tonight."

"NIGEL! I am not having an affair with James!  Hell, I've be planning on threatening to fire him all day. Just because he broke in you think we are lovers?"

"Generally MI6 breaking in would not lead me to believe it Olivia...he led me to believe it. After all these years and me giving you the benefit of the doubt.   On more than one occasion, I may add, when we were younger I could understand.  Now!  In your 60's?   Dear God woman have you no shame?"

M moved to the stove to help herself to some soup.   Nigel had left it on simmer for her dinner. M sat with the meal as her husband paced the kitchen glowering at her. She had no idea why he was so insistent that she was suddenly having an affair.  M controlled her anger at his frantic outburst of jealousy, for some imagined infidelity.

"I am not amused by these accusations Nigel. I have been loyal to you, and only you for our marriage. You really fell you must push my buttons after such a long day of dealing with the fiasco Bond caused;  then I will tell you that I know about Evelyn."

Nigel stopped pacing and stared at her. "Now you bring it up...that was 20 years ago...ancient history and it only happened because of that young man stalking you in China. You never let on..."

"No, I didn't because I knew why you succumbed and that you were pissed drunk, the first time a least. However, it was not just a one-off now was it Nigel?"

"You knew this whole time...and now you're getting your revenge...hell hath no fury, as a woman scorned. I would rather you shot me than wait and torture me with this at my age."

"I am not torturing you with anything and Bond is my employee not my lover...really it is silly to think otherwise. That man is not in need of stalking any woman. All he has to do is walk into a room and say... _Bond, James Bond_ and all the women in hearing range fall naked at his bloody feet. For christ sake Nigel, he's like a movie actor or rock star when it comes to women."

"Stop rubbing it in Olivia...I have eyes in my head."

"There is no bloody way that he's even remotely interested in an old woman like me and he's not desperate for a promotion. Bond's here to plead his case and tell me what went wrong on his mission."

"You are a beautiful woman, in a position of power. I have tried to be supportive over the years and I am proud of your accomplishments. But I've witnessed the way men look at you...they desire you as much now as they did when we met."

"Nigel...I don't encourage..."

"I know that you don't intentionally lead them on darling, but the fact remains that the agent passed out on our sofa was here to sleep with you!  A drunken booty call, and I want to punch him in his bloody attractive face."

"Nigel! Don't you dare...he could hurt you badly...it's not safe to go near him in an aggressive way. What did he say to you that makes you believe I betrayed our wedding vows after so long?"

Nigel sighed, and sat down beside her, while having brought her some bread and butter to go with her soup.  He knew what she was saying was the truth and he thanked god that she seemed as shocked as she did when she saw Bond.

"I heard a noise at the back of the flat and a curse. He came panting into the room swaying on his feet. I yelled asking who the hell he was and I had to practically catch him before he fell. I guided him to the sofa and asked his name. He said James and asked _where's M?_ I said you were not home and he said he _needed to see you_. I told him he should see you tomorrow but he insisted."

"All of this is just as I told you Nigel he needed to give me a report that is all."

"No...no that is not all. He then said that you _were the only one that mattered...the only one that ever mattered to him...she was a traitor and M is trust, warmth and beauty._ "

"WHAT! He is blithering about a woman he loved that died...that is all..."

"No...you're denying the part about you. He went on to say he _needed to hear your voice even if it was pissed off_ and that he _wanted to hold you and rest his head on your perfect breasts._ "

M blushed in spite of herself. She's really terribly shocked about all this. "He's drunk! He also could have been drugged...obviously not right in the head."

Nigel stood and grabbed her shoulders and brought his face down level with hers.

"That man is in love with you and while I believe that there is nothing physical between you, drunks can't think straight enough to lie."

"Well even if that is the case and I think you still may be mistaken...he would never have said anything had he not been that inebriated. Christ he likely won't realize it in the morning."

"Well, are sending him home or are we letting him sleep it off on the sofa?"

"He better stay where we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh really...and I suppose you want to sit down with him and cradle his head on your perfect bosom?"

Nigel smiled and winked at her when he said it, and M had to laugh as she gave him a swat on the arm.

"Do you think we can get him to the guest room? I'm afraid if we leave him here he will wake up and drink all my Scotch."

"We can each take an arm and help him upstairs.  I may sleep with him just to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near my wife's perfect breasts."

Nigel pulled her out of her chair and kissed her passionately. After a time they need to break apart, just for the sake of air.

M smiled at her husband and caressed his face.

"Well...if this is the aftermath of one of his drunken visits I think he should come by more often."

They each took one of James' arms and dragged him towards the stairs. His head lolled from side to side, and he woke enough to move his legs to help them.

"Mmmmmm, your here....I need to tell you....you're so....lovely....I want to...."

"Bond! Please keep quiet and sleep this off. Hopefully, you can tell me why you are in my house tomorrow morning."

"I'mmm here because I....I need....I need you...sooo....bad...who is this...man? Are you in danngger M?"

Nigel frowned at his wife, with an I told you so look, while the two of them manoeuvred Bond to the spare bedroom. Nigel took Bond's shoes off while M took his tie and Jacket off.

Bond started to paw at her blouse while she undressed him, much to her shock.  Nigel growled in response when he saw what Bond was doing to his wife, as he turned down the bed.

"No, Bond but you are getting yourself in deeper and deeper."  M answered him.

James suddenly cupped his hand behind her head and pulled her mouth to his. M was shocked the moment Bond's lips touched hers and pulled away. Nigel pushed James back in the bed away from his wife.

M wiped her mouth, shocked that James had done that. Up until then; all of his slurs of adoration were innocent enough, given in a context of James relaying important information to her.  Unfortunately Nigel could not be fooled into agreement, not after that kiss.

M's face was flushed in embarrassment. "Bond stay in this bed and that is an order!"

"Yes.....maaaa'aaam. And M...I love...you."

M and Nigel left the room and closed the door. M looked at Nigel, about to say something when Nigel disappeard quickly into their room.

M moved to follow, but was met by her husband carrying a chair. Nigel took the chair and propped it up against the door, so that it would fall and make a sound if James opened the door.

Then he took her hand and pulled her into their bedroom and closing and locking their door. Before M had time to respond, he was kissing her again. M responded instantly.

They didn't have as many romantic moments now that they were older and it escalated quickly, as Nigel opened her buttons without breaking their kiss.

They disrobed and make their way to the bed. M felt naughty making out with Bond in the next room.

She broke the kiss and chuckled. "We haven't had to be quiet since the kids left home...I don't know if I can be quiet."

"Good because I plan on making you scream darling...to hell with your pretty boy in the next room...I hope he hears."

M laughed as Nigel trailed kissed down to her breasts and gave them their due attention.

"Your Adonis in the next room is right Olivia...I've always thought your breasts are perfect too."

Olivia squealed as Nigel bit one of her nipples, as he squeezed the other and she arched beneath him. They kissed again as he snaked a hand down their bodies to caress her until her pants increasingly became desperate.

"Nigel...love...please..."

Nigel entered her, and they begin to move together in pleasure as they had a thousand times before. He knew every moan and signal.  Knew exactly what she liked and she...she drove him mad...nipping at his earlobe.

They are completely in tune, and Nigel continued his steady rhythm bringing them to the brink together. Olivia moaned his name over and over, increasing in pitch as she got closer to her release.

Nigel slowed and looked into his wife's gorgeous eyes and said, "my god...you're still as beautiful as the day we married."

Olivia started giving him orders. "Harder... darling...faster...yes...Nigel...yes...yes!"

Nigel groaned as he found his release at the same time as his wife. He kissed her neck as he dropped to his elbows above her. Nigel tenderly kissed her and then looks deeply into her eyes.

"I love you darling...even if you had played with that boy toy I would still love you."

"I love you to Nigel and there is no boy toy that could ever know me the way you know me."

Nigel rolled to his side of the bed, draping an arm around her, gently stroking the underside of her breast with his thumb as the two of them attempted to regain their breath.

M got up and made her way to the bath, turning to him with a smirk on her face..."care to join me in the shower?"

Nigel smiled and got up to join her.

* * *

 

Bond tossed and turned and in his drunken haze he heard M's sexy voice....

 

 

 


	2. The Hangover

 

Bond tossed and turned and in his drunken haze he heard M...remembered kissing her as she took him to bed.

Hours of intermittent dozing and eventually dreams came.  She was soft and yielding...she called out in passion...he's content.   M's warm and wonderful.  Her scent invaded and lingered in his senses, surrounds him as he huged a pillow.

More images came.  Images of explosions...feelings of intense fear...where was M? Confusion...on a train...a shot...M's voice in his ear...BOND! Searing pain...falling...falling...frigid raging water.

* * *

 

Olivia and Nigel woke cuddled up after their evening of fighting and make up sex. Olivia opted for another shower to fix her wayward hair before work.

Nigel went to the kitchen to start a big breakfast for the three of them. Olivia told him to make it extra greasy just to punish Bond.

Olivia dressed for the day while Nigel returned to tell her breakfast was almost done.

"I will get Bond up and send him to the shower, could you get him a shirt to wear, his shirt is torn and a bit bloody."

"I don't want you to make a habit of giving all my clothes away to your lovers dear...I won't have anything left to wear myself."

M barked out a laugh. "Maybe I want to keep you here in a state of undress, Nigel."

M winked at him and he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

"Nigel, what has gotten into you?  Not that I'm complaining in the least."

"Sometimes it takes another person to inadvertently remind us of how lucky we are. I love you a great deal Olivia and my life has been better for having you in it."

"So sentimental...we should go away for the weekend. What do you think?"

"I think it would be lovely...I will make the arrangements today while you torture the hungover agent in our guest room."

Nigel handed Olivia a dress shirt and a towel for Bond and left to attend to their breakfast.

M walked down the hall with her supplies and pulled the chair away from the door with a smile. She knocked softly and opened the door.

Bond was still sleeping, she could hear his slight snoring coming from the bed. She approached and tosses the towel and shirt on the bed, hoping to make him stir.

M moved beside him and gently touched his shoulder and gave it a light shake. In speeds that would truly amaze, Bond woke up and grabbed her, pulling her to the bed and pinning her beneath him.

Bond's eyes are wild and his grip digs into her arms. "James...It's M...everything is fine...you're at my house in the guest room."

"Where...why are you here...you were lost to me...M? You're not hurt...explosion?"

"Bond I think we need to get you to medical for a full work up. You were on a mission in Portugal...do you remember?"

Bond still had M pinned under him as he tried to remember and work everything out through the pounding in his head.

M could feel his arousal against her thigh as he pressed her into the mattress. "007 could you release me?"

All she needed now, was for Nigel to walk in the door and see him pinning her to the bed. There would be more words.  M didn't want to anger her husband further, nor interfere with the delicate work relationship she had with Bond.  M's seriously hoping he remembered nothing of what transpired here last night.

Bond was still staring down at M, remembering kissing her...all he remembered...sex oh christ did they have sex?

Bond was about to kiss her when he suddenly heard a masculine throat clear. "Would you mind getting off my wife Mr. Bond."

James rolled over to a sitting position on the bed.  He looked around confused, from M to her husband as he sunk his head into his hands groaning. This is bad...real bad...what the hell happened last night?

Nigel Mansfield walked over to the bed to help his wife up. "See my dear, you are irresistible to the opposite sex regardless of age."

"Nigel...really...stop being ridiculous. Bond's training kicked in when I tried to wake him...it could have very well been you if you had touched him."

"I doubt that my dear...my breasts are not as perfect, and alluring as yours...right Mr. Bond?"  The older man said with a smirk.

Nigel and Olivia moved to the door and turned to look at Bond, who had managed to sit on the side of the bed.  

James Bond was having a haze of confused memories bombard him.  The room seemed to swim as he tried to move.

M's husband spoke to him again. "The bath is across the hall.   Here is a towel and a fresh shirt young man. Breakfast will be ready for you when you're done."

"Thanks.  M...I...I don't know where to even begin...sorry would be the best start."

"Get cleaned up 007, we will talk over breakfast."

They leave and Bond tried to stand. Images from last night started to filter through the haze. He felt sick.  James headed to the bath and threw up before he got into the shower.

Christ...he cannot remember being this hungover for ages...what did he drink?

The shower was hot and soothing. He wanted to see M last night.   So badly that he made his way here...damn!  Portugal...flew home...started to drink on the plane...then in a pub. A woman tried to pick him up and he declined. She was blond and attractive...tall slim...blue eyes that reminded him of someone else....M.

SHIT! The bitch put something in his drink! She walked with him trying to get him into her flat. He told her no. 

_"I'm in love with someone else."_

_"I don't see any ring and I wouldn't care anyway...come have some fun."_

All he wanted to do was to get to M.

James Bond had fucked up badly in the bast...but this...this was a spectacular fail.

James turned the water to cold to shock his system alert. 

Why did he remember kissing M?

How could he?  She's his bloody boss!   Now he was in her house and remembered hearing her in a very sexual way.  These two things do not add up, and he was sure as hell not going to ask her, or her husband about it.

Bond dried himself and got dressed. Steeling himself to make the journey downstairs to face what he may or may not have done or tried to do to his boss.

What did her husband say? 

_"See my dear you are irresistible to the opposite sex regardless of age and my breasts are not as perfect and alluring as yours...right Mr. Bond?"_

DAMN IT! This...this was not....not...going to be one of his better days.

Olivia called out, up the stairs after she heard the shower end. "Bond are you ready to face the music...and breakfast?"

Bond walked down the stairs looking into the entrancing, smiling face of M...why was she finding this so bloody amusing?

Nigel came out of the kitchen to the dinning room and pulled M's chair out for her touching her shoulder gently as she sat.

Bond took it all in...the domesticity of it all...the connexion between them.

"Good morning...I think I should properly introduce myself. Bond, James Bond."

Nigel chuckled and shook his hand as he looked to his wife.

M looked at him and winked. "Yes of coarse...Bond this is my husband, Nigel...I will refrain from mentioning our surname, but you know it already. Nigel...I am M until my wayward agent and I leave for work."

"Ahhh yes, how about just darling?"

"Yes, Nigel...that will be fine."

Bond sat and when he heard M say..." _yes Nigel."_

His head snapped towards her. Christ, it was them!  He heard the two of them having sex last night!

"Mr. Bond by the pallor of your skin I think you'll be a sick man today."

Bond's mouth was still open as he turned to acknowledge Nigel. "Yes..."

M's laughed across the table from them. Tears began to stream from her eyes. "I don't think that is what is responsible for the look on his face dear. Nigel I told you we were being too loud."

Nigel laughed along with her, as Bond's head sort of crashed to the table.   James groaned as his head impacted with their dinning room table.

"Oh Bond it's not that bad...come on, eat up and we can ride to work together. Tanner and I need to debrief you about Portugal. I promise I won't torture you with loud noises...just a greasy breakfast."

Bond sat up as Nigel handed him a plate of food.

How can this man be so nice when he came here last night with one thing on his mind. Bond wanted to ravage this man's wife...his boss and the most engagingly. stubborn, wickedly entrancing, woman he had ever met.

Whatever that drug was, it opened his mind's eye to this deep desire for her.  Bond wanted to have a very different relationship with M.

Bond was good a burying things...he buried his past...he buried Vesper...he buried his identity for work...he was always someone else.  He would bury these feelings deep...he would never speak of them again.

Bond thought that deep down M must realize the extent of his feelings for her, or at least her husband did.

It would be far easier for M to deny they exist.  Bond was willing to push them down and not allow them to bubble too close to the surface.

After breakfast M gathered her things and kissed her husband goodbye. Bond shook Nigel's hand and thanked him for breakfast, the shirt and the hospitality. 

This was the last time he would ever see the man.  It would not be inappropriate for them to meet again given the circumstances.

M had her driver pick them up and they travel to work in silence. Silence was far preferable to yelling, especially with the killer hangover Bond had.

Little snippets of conversations with her husband last night began to filter through the pain. Damn he told Nigel that he loved his wife...that she had the greatest breasts in the world...damn. Bond actually wished he killed off all the brain cells that contained the memories from last night.

"M...I am really sorry for finding my way to your house. I hope Nigel isn't too mad."

"Oh...he was livid...thought we were lovers. I had to talk him out of his anger to see the logical side the matter. You wanted to tell me about the mission but just got too bloody drunk to do it properly. It did not explain how you knew where I lived but I distracted him with sex so all will be fine.  The next time you come to my home, I will have you shot. Do I make myself perfectly clear Bond?"

"Crystal...clear, Ma'am.  Distracted him with sex, eh?"

"Bond...don't go there unless you want me to give it to you in excruciating detail. I've had to listen to you enough while on missions to know that you need some new lines."

Bond really did want her to give it to him.  He didn't think hearing her cry out in passion was something he would ever be able to completely bury. He can keep this one thing...the one memory he will hold...he had always had a thing for her voice.

"Lines!...I don't use lines...not the same ones anyway. Every woman deserves a different seduction.  This is why I'm your best M."

M laughed. "Best a being a pain and giving me extra work to clean up your messes.  Even the personal ones you cause me."

"I am sorry about that M...never again will I break into your house, while your husband is there."

"BOND...what do you mean by that?" M hit his arm, just as they pulled up to work and James jumped out of the car and held the door open for her, before he answered her question.

"I will see you later M...I need to go to medical. You may be right about the hit on the head.  It's that, or I was drugged last night at the pub."

"Report to my office in 2 hours...I have other things I must do before."

"Yes...Ma'am."

* * *

 

Bond avoided ever speaking of that night with M. While Nigel lived Bond never intruded on their home again.

Nigel Mansfield died less than a year later.  Bond began breaking in at the end of every mission to give his report, piss her off and diminish her loneliness.

Bond never crossed the line. M was morning a great love.  Bond let her know with his visits, that if she ever needed more...

Maybe in time Bond would work up the courage to do something about his barely buried feelings.   Perhaps M would accept his feelings, as more than the passing fancy she assumed they were.

The End

 

 


End file.
